


Дай мне знать, что ты любишь меня

by goldkhator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Дай мне знать, что ты любишь меня

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Шерлок (BBC)  
 **Основные персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Джон/Шерлок  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Ангст, Hurt/comfort, Songfic  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+128 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Шерлоку плохо – он мучает скрипку.  
Джон не выдерживает и спускается в гостиную…  
  
 **Посвящение:**  
посвящаю этот фик моей любимой, моей Музе Gatanio.  
  
  
  
---|---  
  
_…Если погаснут далекие звезды_  
Высохнет весь мировой океан  
Если спасать этот мир будет поздно  
Он через час превратиться в туман.  
Лежа уже в раскаленной пустыне  
В той, что когда-то мы звали Земля.  
Знаю, что сердце твое не остынет,  
Я буду знать, что ты любишь меня.*

Как понять, что человеку плохо, если он не говорит об этом, и не показывает поведением?  
Как понять, что плохо Шерлоку Холмсу?  
Джон знает ответ. Нужно быть его другом и проявить немного наблюдательности. Хотя в этом доктору точно не откажешь, когда дело касается Шерлока Холмса.  
Конечно, для Джона Ватсона нет ничего особенного в скрипичной игре среди ночи, но в этот раз доктор, даже не имея музыкального слуха слышит, как ужасно Шерлок фальшивит. А ведь до этого ночью его будили громкие, но исключительно точные исполнения несчастной скрипки в руках гениального мучителя.  
Джон тяжело вздыхает, морщится и опускает босые ноги с кровати. Он не злится на Холмса, он знает, что с другом что-то не так, но он не знает, как ему помочь. Или хотя бы заставить того поговорить об этом. По собственному опыту бывший военный врач знает, что разговоры иногда здорово помогают. Другим людям, не ему.  
Ватсон отказывается верить, что из равновесия самого рассудительного человека в его мире вывела смерть Той Женщины…  
Джон протирает пальцами глаза, обреченно зевает, и, накинув халат, спускается вниз. Он не включает свет, допуская странную мысль, что это может спугнуть Шерлока.

Шерлок стоит в центре гостиной, спиной к двери, стоит, как статуя. Только движения в ритме со скрипкой выдают в нем живого человека.  
Вошедшего доктора он видеть не может, но это же Шерлок Холмс, и Джон даже не удивляется, когда тот немного охрипшим голосом спрашивает:  
\- Джон, почему ты не спишь?  
\- Не спится, - врет доктор, подавляя зевок, и проходит в комнату. – Я иду на кухню делать чай, - бросив взгляд на часы, он поправляет сам себя, - точнее, кофе. Шерлок?  
В ответ только резкий визг скрипки.

Джон достает турку, не распакованную пачку кофе и сахар, думает о том, что нужно купить, наконец, кофеварку…  
Банка с сахаром неожиданно тяжелая, Джон еще не совсем проснулся, поэтому она выскальзывает из руки, но он успевает ее перехватить, с опаской заглядывает внутрь, ожидая увидеть там что угодно, но не сахар. Однако, в банке только сахарный песок.  
Шерлок в гостиной продолжает рвать струны своей скрипки и джоновой души, и доктор, не в силах больше слышать это издевательство над ушами, решается на отчаянный поступок. Он бросает неприготовленным свой кофе и, отойдя от стола, напрочь о нем забывает.  
Джон подходит к своему сожителю, к своему другу, и не давая ни себе ни ему шанса на сопротивление, крепко его обнимает.  
Рука, сжимающая смычок замирает, и на комнату обрушивается гулкая тишина. Слышно только тяжелое дыхание.  
Шерлок высокий, поэтому лицо Джона оказывается прямо у него между лопаток. Доктор комкает в ладонях дорогую ткань рубашки на груди детектива и прижимается лбом к напряженной спине.  
\- Шерлок… прошу тебя…  
Возможно, в словах нет необходимости, и Ватсон сам не знает, что собирается попросить – прекратить терзать инструмент, рвать ему сердце, высказать все, разозлиться, или просто, чтобы Шерлок почувствовал и понял, наконец, что он рядом… Джон не представляет, как еще донести до Холмса свои мысли, свое желание помочь, свое неравнодушие…  
Он не знает также и того, что его поступок кричит красноречивее любой его заготовленной речи, и Холмс не шевелится, он просто не может сопротивляться настойчиво не отпускающим его рукам.  
Джон чувствует, как Шерлок постепенно расслабляется в его объятиях, и крепче прижимает друга к себе. Напряжение отпускает его тело, ладонь разжимается, и доктор успевает вынуть скрипку из ослабевших пальцев…  
Он хочет сказать, что все понимает, что Шерлок может поделиться с ним своей болью, что в этом нет ничего странного, но сердится сам на себя, и до боли прикусывает щеку изнутри, сохраняя молчание.  
Шерлок внезапно обмякает в его руках, и они опускаются на пол прямо там, где стоят, и Джон продолжает крепко обнимать человека, который любой тактильный контакт всегда сводит к минимуму.  
Но только не сейчас, сейчас он полностью отдает себя во власть мягких, но сильных рук, и ему только спустя некоторое время приходит в голову неуклюже вернуть объятия. Он разворачивается в ласковом кольце этих рук и одной рукой обнимает доктора за плечи. Шерлок благодарен ему, и прячет лицо у своего доктора на груди. Джон находит его ладонь, и, не раздумывая, просто переплетает их пальцы. В этом жесте так много… все то, что Джон не может произнести вслух, и Шерлок от нахлынувших эмоций непроизвольно сжимает пальцы в ответ.  
\- Шерлок, мы справимся. – касаясь губами непослушных волос у самого уха, уверенно шепчет доктор, и ненавидит себя за эти слова, но чувствует, что должен что-то сказать, он просто не может больше хранить молчание.  
Шерлок не плачет и не истерит, он просто позволяет другу эту странную заботу, и Джону почему-то кажется, что они с Холмсом поменялись местами, но его это, черт побери, не заботит.  
Пока Шерлок не оттолкнет его и не станет самим собой, Джон будет держать его. Даже если это займет целую вечность.

 _И глядя ангелом с неба на землю_  
Выберу нам с тобой место в тепле  
Голосу сердца и разума внемля  
Я упаду, но поближе к тебе  
И через день, возвратившись сиренью,  
Я обниму тебя, кроной шумя,  
Ты будешь знать, что я твой добрый гений  
Я буду знать, что ты любишь меня…*

 

_* - куплеты из песни Дениса Майданова – Вечная любовь_

29 февраля 2012


End file.
